Amor de Primavera
by JessiBellaCullenS
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer cuando el amor de tu vida no está destinado para ti por culpa de errores ajenos? Edward renuncia a vivir por salvar la vida del angel que conocio una vez en primavera
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo fic, va a ser corto, espero les guste. Está inspirado en una viejísima canción de Gali Galeano (no se si lo conocen), que particularmente me gusta mucho.

Como saben, los personajes son de la exitosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo he jugado un poco con ellos.

**Amor de primavera**

**Capítulo 1. Conociendo a un ángel **

Hace muchos años, Edward conoció a la más hermosa de las mujeres que había visto en su vida. Todo eso ocurrió cuando estaba por finaliza la universidad, él estudiaba medicina en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard, tenía 20 años.

Edward Cullen siempre fue el típico chico guapo y el soltero más cotizado de la ciudad, ya que tenía una gran fortuna y su padre era el director general del Hospital General de Washington, sin embargo nunca se había enamorado, salía de vez en cuando con alguna chica, pero nunca nadie había llegado a ganarse su corazón. Todo eso cambió el día menos esperado.

Estaba cursando el último semestre de la carrera y como tenía unas horas libres antes de la próxima clase optó por dar una vuelta por el campus de la universidad, cosa que el nunca hacía, pero ese día necesitaba relajarse, ya que en una semana comenzaban sus exámenes finales. Pasó frente al edificio de la escuela de derecho y siguió caminando hacia un sitio que era tranquilo, el cual quedaba una vez pasara el edificio de la escuela de Literatura y Letras.

El lugar era un claro hermoso, silencioso y pocas personas iban allí, ya que la mayoría prefería lugares mas concurridos, como la cafetería, el gimnasio o inclusive el polideportivo.

Se dejó caer junto a un árbol recostándose de su tronco, cerró los ojos unos minutos, intentando poner en orden sus ideas: pronto terminaría la universidad, tendría nuevas y mayores responsabilidades, estaría trabajando en el Hospital General junto a su padre, y pronto adquiriría más y más responsabilidades.

Respiró profundo una vez y volvió a tratar de relajarse. Era una tarde fresca, justo como era en el inicio de la primavera, la brisa, aún fría, golpeaba su cara y eso era sumamente relajante. En ese momento escuchó pasos acercarse, se extraño, luego vinieron las risas de una chica. De mala gana abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia donde venía la bulla, y en ese momento su vida cambió, y se encontró con un ángel caído del cielo

- **Oh vamos Bellaaaaaaaa!** – decía una chica bajita de cabello corto negro – **no seas aguafiestas** – reía – **fue solo una broma, sabes que no nos podemos resistir** -

Delante de la pelinegra venía caminando su ángel. La chica era delgada, de aspecto frágil, tez sumamente pálida, cabello largo de color caoba, y ojos grandes de un hermoso color chocolate. La chica parecía enojada, por alguna razón desconocida para el, ya que caminaba a paso rápido tratando de dejar atrás a la otra. Cuando menos lo pensó, ella tropezó con algo y se fue de boca al suelo, el se paró de un salto, con toda la intención de evitarle el golpe, pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica se estrelló de cara contra el césped.

- **Bella!!!** – dijo la otra chica asustada, corriendo hacia ella. El también avanzó con el corazón en un hilo, ya que la hermosa criatura no se levantaba – **Bella Bella! Responde, ¿Estás bien?** – la amiga de ella, supuso Edward, se arrodilló y con cuidado la volteó. La chica estaba inconciente y con el rostro lleno de sangre. Su amiga ahogó un grito

- **¿Está bien? **– preguntó aturdido Edward viendo con ojos exorbitados a la chica. La amiga negó al borde de las lágrimas – **Permíteme** – dijo el educadamente y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le limpió un poco la cara, suspiró al darse cuenta de que la sangre solamente provenía de su nariz – **La nariz siempre es escandalosa en estos casos, de cualquier golpecito, ella forma un escándalo **– le dijo a la amiga intentado tranquilizarla

- **Pe... pero esta in... inconciente** – respondió todavía asustada. Edward se colocó la cabeza de la chica en su regazo

- **Va a estar bien, no te preocupes, seguro solamente fue la impresión del golpe** – dijo apartándole el cabello de la cara, era preciosa, sin duda todo un ángel - **¿Me haces un favor?** – Alice asintió rápidamente - **¿Ves allá ese maletín?** – dijo señalando el maletín que estaba junto al árbol donde estaba sentado hace unos minutos – **acércamelo, por favor, ahí tengo algo que puede ayudarnos a que vuelva en si.**

Alice se paró y caminó rápidamente, tomó el maletín y regresó, todo en menos de un minuto, le pareció a Edward. _"De verdad que esta preocupada" _pensó para si mismo. Con cuidado de no mover mucho a Bella, abrió el maletín y sacó un poco de algodón y una botellita de alcohol, humedeció el algodón y despacio se lo coloco cerca de la nariz. Bella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mareada y mirando un par de hermosos ojos color esmeralda viéndola fijamente.

- **Esto debe ser el cielo y un ángel me rescató del purgatorio** – dijo con una suave voz, que a Edward se le antojó la más hermosa que había escuchado. Edward soltó una risita

- **Oh Bella Bella! Estas bien!** – dijo casi gritando su amiga, dándole un abrazo

- **No, definitivamente no es el cielo** – suspiró – **ahí no permitirían a un duendecillo demoníaco – **su amiga se rió y volvió a abrazarla – **entonces ¿no estoy muerta?**

- **No, tonta Bella, no estás muerta... pero si fue un ángel el que te salvó** – dijo sonriéndole a Edward.

En ese momento Bella con ayuda de ese "ángel" se sentó cuidadosamente y volvió su vista hacia la chica que hasta hace unos segundos la sostenía en su regazo. Cuando lo vio, tuvo que recordarse como respirar, ya que la había dejado sin aliento. Delante de ella se encontraba un hermoso chico de piel blanca, delgado, de cabellos de un extraño color cobrizo y los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que había visto cuando despertó. El le sonrió y fue la sonrisa más espectacular y sexy que había visto en su vida. Bella se obligó a cerrar la boca ya que estaba segura que se había abierto ligeramente y sintió sus mejillas arder, otra vez se había ruborizado.

- **Hola** – le dijo el con voz suave y aterciopelada – **soy Edward Cullen** – se presentó, y le estiró la mano

- **Be... Bella** – contestó tartamudeando y estrechó su manos, en ese momento sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer desde el brazo hasta la espina dorsal. Ella soltó rápidamente la mano y bajó la mirada, respirando aceleradamente.

- **Un placer Bella** – contestó el viéndola directamente. _"Se ve adorable con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas"_ pensó y luego se reprochó mentalmente, apenas la acababa de conocer y no en las mejores circunstancias, aunque para el, cualquier circunstancias hubiera sido excelente con tal de conocer a tan bella y delicada criatura - **¿Te encuentras bien?** – dijo cauteloso, buscando su mirada – **Te has dado un buen golpe **– Ella llevó su mano hacia la nariz y la sintió algo adolorida e hizo un gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus dos acompañantes.

- **Uhm... Bells, deberíamos ir al hospital para que te revisen bien** – dijo su amiga

- **Estoy bien, Alice, no creo que sea nada, ha sido solamente el golpe** – contestó ella, poniéndose de pie, pero al hacerlo se mareó y se tambaleó.

- **Cuidado** – dijo Edward tomándola por la cintura, donde ese chico ponía las manos, Bella sentía arder su piel – **creo que debe hacerle caso a Alice** – dijo éste dándole una mirada a la amiga, quien asintió – **te golpeaste la cabeza y eso no es nada bueno, además, creo que deberían revisarte la nariz, al parecer se está hinchando** – dijo serio

- **Eso no es nada, es algo común en mí, estaré bien** – dijo tercamente

- **Hazme caso, Bella** – su nombre sonaba malditamente bien cuando salían de esos perfectos labios – **créeme, se lo que te digo** – ella lo miró extrañado – **estoy en el último semestre de medicina** – dijo aclarándole a la chica. Ella suspiró

- **Está bien** – se rindió bajo la atenta mirada de los dos chicos. Edward la soltó

- **Vamos, las acompaño** – tomó su maletín, guardó el alcohol que había usado y empezaron a caminar rumbo al hospital universitario

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la escuela de Literatura, tres chicos venían corriendo en su dirección. Uno era bastante alto y musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, quien traía tomada de la mano a una chica rubia, de ojos azules, y cuerpo de modelo con un marcado gesto de preocupación en la cara. Más atrás venía un chico alto, pero menos musculoso que el anterior, rubio y con ojos azules, muy parecido a la chica.

- **Bella! Oh Bella que te paso?** – preguntó la rubia – **viste, idiota, es por tu culpa** – le dio un fuerte golpe al chico de cabello castaño

- **Ay!** – se quejó el – **Rose, yo no tengo la culpa que mi hermana sea tan sensible** – dijo riendo, peor al ver al Bella que se tapaba la hinchada nariz con la mano, le cambió el semblante – **Enana! ¿Qué paso?** – vino prácticamente corriendo y le tomó la cara cuidadosamente con las manos

- **Estoy bien, Emmett, sólo me caí** – dijo ella

- **Ay enana, cuando no** – suspiró el chico – **pero esta vez te diste duro** – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- **Algo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -

- **Menos mal que estaba Edward y la ayudó** – dijo sonriente Alice, quien ahora estaba abrazada del chico rubio – **Edward, ellos son Emmett el hermano de Bella, Rosalie y Jasper mi novio, chicos, el es Edward, el "ángel" que ayudó a Bella** – soltó una risita y presentó a Edward, Bella en ese momento había adquirido un nuevo tono en su sonrojo – **Íbamos al hospital a que revisen a Bella y después podemos ir a almorzar... vienes con nosotros Edward?** – preguntó la chica

- **Claro, ¿Por qué no?** – dijo el aludido – **además, tengo que asegurarme que mi paciente se encuentre bien **– miró a Bella y le sonrió, los demás chicos intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada cómplice, Bella le sonrió de vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia el hospital

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Bueno señorita Swan, eso no está tan malo como pensaba, sin embargo voy a colocarle una pequeña bandita que evitará que se continúe inflamando** – prosiguió el médico, y le colocó una banda sobre la nariz, muy similar a esas que colocan en las cirugías reconstructivas de nariz –** bien, aquí le voy a dar unas tabletas, son analgésico y desinflamatorio, tome una cada 12 horas por tres días y no creo que sienta más molestias** – le entregó una cajita blanca con naranja – **y si por casualidad siente mareos, nauseas, confusión o pérdida de la visión, no dude en hacerse ver con un médico, los golpes de la cabeza hay que tenerlos bajo control **– finalizó el Dr. Scott con una amable sonrisa

- **Muchas gracias Dr.** – Bella se despidió y salió a donde la esperaban los chicos, Alice vino y la abrazó con cuidado

- **¿Todo bien**? – Bella asintió sonriendo – **Perfecto!! Entonces, vamos a almorzar** – dijo eufórica Alice, tomando de la mano a Bella.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería ésta estaba abarrotada de gente, Bella arrogó la nariz en gesto de desaprobación, lo cual logró que le doliera y soltara un gemido por lo bajo, pero que no pasó desapercibido por Edward, quien la miró con preocupación.

- **Bien, por qué ustedes no buscan una mesa, y nosotros nos encargamos de la comida y se la llevamos** – dijo Emmett a las chicas quienes asintieron - **¿Qué vas a comer enana?** -

- **Un sándwich de pollo y un jugo** - contestó

- **¿Y tu Rose**? -

- **Yo quiero un sándwich de atún, una ensalada de frutas, un jugo y una gelatina de uva** – Edward se sorprendió de lo mucho que podía comer la chica, y continuaba teniendo excelente figura, se rió del asunto

- **Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso y una soda de limón** – dijo una muy sonriente Alice, para luego de darle un beso y las gracias a Jasper, tomar las manos de Bella y Rose y llevarla hacia una mesa, esa chica tiene problemas de hiperactividad, pensó Edward, observándola como seiba dando saltitos.

Como media hora después llegaron los chicos con las bandejas de comida y las pusieron en la mesa. Edward le pasó la comida a Bella y se sentó frente a ella.

- **Gracias** – el le sonrió – **por todo** -

- **No hay de que agradecer, Bella, fue todo un placer** -

Los chicos se pusieron a comer y a hablar entre ellos, Bella escuchaba cosas al igual que Edward, pero éste no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica, y ella le daba miradas fugaces y se sonrojaba cada vez.

- **Así que estudias medicina** – afirmó Bella, dirigiéndose por primera vez directamente a Edward

- **Si, estoy en el último semestre, me graduó a finales de Julio, si Dios quiere** – le respondió con la satisfacción en la mirada, ella le sonrió - **¿Y tu?** - dijo mirándola fijamente

- **Ah, yo estoy estudiando Literatura, voy por el octavo semestre** – ella suspiró – **aun me falta un año para terminar**

- **Tranquila, eso pasa rápido** –ella le volvió a sonreír mientras asentía

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando menos se lo pensó, ya habían pasado tres meses, Edward se había hecho amigo de esos chicos, poco a poco había ido conociéndolos. Alice estaba estudiando Diseño y Jasper, su novio, Psicología. Por su parte Emmett estaba estudiando para profesor de Deportes, mientras su novia, Rosalie estaba estudiando Artes y trabajaba como modelo. Eran unos chicos increíbles, de diferentes personalidades, pero todos congeniaban de una manera sorprendente. Bella era la única de ellos que no tenía novio, porque, según ella, no estaría con nadie si no es por verdadero amor.

Se había hecho costumbre que Edward, en sus ratos libres, pasara por la facultad de Bella y si ésta no tenía nada que hacer, iban y se sentaban a hablar en el claro que tanto le gustaba a él. Edward sentía que con la chica las horas pasaban volando, nunca se aburría, hablaban de todo, se dio cuenta de que era una joven bastante culta; de vez en cuando se les unían sus amigos. A veces almorzaban ahí, apartados del bullicio de la cafetería. El sentía que su vida había dado un brusco giro desde el día que vio a Bella caerse y el la auxiliara.

- **Bella** – preguntó Edward un día mientras estaban sentados debajo del árbol, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos – **quisiera preguntarte si te gustaría... ir conmigo a Nueva York este fin de semana** – ella lo miró asombrada

- **¿Nueva York? Yo... ehm... este... Edward, no se** – dijo desviando la mirada

- **No es nada malo, Bella. Sólo quiero que me acompañes a una obra de teatro que se va a presentar allá y pensé que te gustaría asistir** – a Bella se le iluminó la cara y sonrió

- **Edward no me digas que.... no puede ser** – dijo sonriendo, Edward metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó dos entradas y se las mostró a la chica, quien pegó un gritito y se le lanzó a los brazos, sin calcular su fuerza, logrando que se cayeran uno encima del otro.

A Edward se le aceleró el corazón cuando sintió el aliento de Bella tan cerca de su rostro, alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla suavemente, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, y de pronto abrió rápidamente los ojos y se levanto. En ese instante los dos sintieron un inexplicable y enorme vació. Edward suspiró y trató de recomponerse

- **Y, entonces, ¿Qué me dices? ¿vamos? **– Bella volvió a sonreírle

- **No me lo perdería por nada del mundo** – dijo – **Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo, voy a ver El fantasma de la Ópera** – dijo muy entusiasmada haciendo reír a Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. ****En la ciudad que nunca duerme**

- **¿A NUEVA YORK?** – gritó Alice cuando Bella les contó a ella y a Rosalie – **Oh, pero que belleza de detalle...** – la amiga daba saltos de la emoción, y Rosalie le sonreía a mas no poder – **Oh no, no, Bella, tenemos que ir de compras, no puedes llevarte la misma ropa que usas aquí todos los días, además, necesitas un hermoso vestido para esa noche**

- **¿Compras, Alice? No, no, me niego, y claro que tengo ropa para llevarme** – protestó, en vano, Bella. Media hora después estaba montada en el BMW de Rosalié rumbo al centro comercial y a una torturadora sesión de compras al estilo que sólo sus dos mejores amigas pueden hacer.

Después de horas y horas en el centro comercial y no menos de 15 bolsas de ropa y accesorios, las chicas llegaron a la residencia. Cuando entraron en la habitación que compartía, soltaron las bolsas y Bella se dejó caer en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

- **Juro, Alice Brando y Rosalie Hale, que algún día van a pagar por esto** – dijo con los ojos cerrados – **mis pobres pies ya no tienen vida!!**

- **No exageres, Bells** – protestó la rubia

- **Si, además, después te aseguro que nos lo vas agradecer** – Alice sonrió - **¿Vamos a ver que están haciendo los chicos? **

- **No, yo me quedo, no puedo más** – dijo Bella, sacándose los zapatos y acomodándose en la cama. Las dos amigas salieron en busca de sus chicos.

Bella suspiró y empezó a recordar todos y cada unos de los momentos que había pasado con Edward, definitivamente era un chico único en el mundo. Le había contado de su familia, su padre era médico y su mamá decoradora, vivían en Washington, sabía tocar piano y guitarra y era hijo único. A parte de eso, se había dado cuenta de que era muy culto, le gustaba leer y tenía grandes expectativas para su futuro. Suspiró. El hombre perfecto. Pensó en el fin de semana que pasarían en Nueva York y sonrió. A pesar de que ella detestaba que gastaran dinero en ella y no le gustaban las sorpresas, no podía negar que el detalle de Edward había sido simplemente magnífico, ella adoraba esa obra y no sabía como, pero Edward lo había averiguado. Con esos pensamientos poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, soñando con un ángel de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, que venía a salvarla de la soledad en la que siempre había estado, y en la cual, hasta ahora, no le había importado continuar. Descubrió que estaba total e incondicionalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En menos de lo que se esperaban llegó el viernes y con ello su viaje a Nueva York, se irían después de clases, como a eso de las 5 de la tarde. Bella estaba ansiosa, quería que las horas pasaran más rápido, las clases se le hicieron eternas y aburridas, sólo tenía mente para su viaje a Nueva York con el más hermoso y espectacular chico que jamás pensó conocer.

- **Ay no puedo creer que apenas sea mediodía** – protestó dejándose caer en la silla de la cafetería, dejando sobre la mesa la bandeja con la comida

- **Alguien está ansiosa** – se burlo Emmett, para luego darle un mordisco a su pizza. Bella, muy maduramente, le sacó la lengua.

- **Oh Bells, tranquilízate o te saldrá una úlcera antes de que te vayas** – le dijo Rosalie

- **¿Ya tienes la maleta lista? **– preguntó Alice, ella asintió – **ok, perfecto...** -

En ese momento dos manos le cubrieron los ojos. Ella bien conocía esas manos, como no. Sonrió y posó sus manos encima.

- **¿Ansiosa?** – dijo una melodiosa y aterciopelada voz a su oído, ella se estremeció sutilmente – **Porque yo si, y mucho** – los demás solo observaban divertidos la escena.

Edward le quitó las manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado para almorzar. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa que ella tanto le gustaba.

El resto del día pasó lentamente, cuando por fin fue la hora de salida Bella corrió, junto a sus amigas, a su habitación. Tomó una rápida ducha y se vistió con un bonito conjunto de jean y camisa azul oscuro, junto con un azul más claro, se puso unas zapatillas negras, Alice le arregló el cabello en suaves ondas y le colocó un poco de maquillaje. Bella no protestó, todo gracias a los nervios que tenía. Rosalie tomó su maleta y bajaron hacia el estacionamiento de la Universidad.

Cuando llegaron los chicos estaba bromeando con Edward, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en la cara. Al verlas llegar su mirada se perdió en la figura de Bella, tragó fuerte y luego se pasó inconcientemente las manos por su cabello al tiempo que soltaba una fuerte respiración. A ella le pareció que estaba condenadamente hermoso, con un jean oscuro y una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y los primero botones desabrochados, tenía la hermosa sonrisa torcida y un brillo especial en los ojos, su cabello estaba perfectamente desordenado, como siempre.

Cuando Bella llegó sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron, se quedaron observando un tiempo hasta que alguien carraspeó y Edward desvió la mirada hacia Alice, quien estaba sonriendo

- **Creo que si se quedan viendo así van a perder el vuelo** – dijo Emmett

- **No seas idiota Emmett, no se pierde el vuelo cuando se viaja en la propia avioneta** – dijo Alice rodando los ojos. Los demás se echaron a reír.

- **Bueno, ¿nos vamos?** – preguntó Edward, Bella asintió

- **Que te vaya bien enana y te cuidas** – dijo Emmett guiñándole el ojos, Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo y luego lo abrazó – **diviértanse y la cuidas Eddie** – dijo dándole un abrazo al chico

- **Cuando vengas me tienes que contar todo, con lujo y detalle** – le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba y se despedía

Rosalie y Jasper también se despidieron con un abrazo, Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego metió las maletas en la parte de atrás de su flamante Volvo y luego se subió al puesto del conductor.

- **¿Lista? **– preguntó a Bella con una sonrisa

- **Siempre** – contestó ella en un susurro respondiéndole la sonrisa. Con un suave ronroneo arrancó el Volvo.

En menos de media hora habían llegado al aeropuerto, donde les esperaba una pequeña pero hermosa avioneta, que los trasladaría hasta Nueva York. El viaje duró menos de una hora, y al bajarse en el aeropuerto de Nueva York los esperaba una lujosa limosina para llevarlos hasta el Mansfield Hotel, lugar donde se iban a hospedar.

Cuando llegaron, Bella no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos. El hotel era una belleza. El edificio parecía de esas construcciones de antaño, altísimo. Cuando entraron el lobby era espacioso, con muebles de estilo victoriano, lámparas grandes que mantenían bien iluminados todos los espacios. Edward caminó hacia la recepción, tomándole la mano.

- **Buenas noches, en que podemos ayudarles** – preguntó la joven comiéndose con los ojos a Edward lo cual a Bella no le gustó para nada

- **Buenas noches señorita, tengo reservaciones a nombre de Edward Cullen** – la chica buscó en la computadora, luego le entregó una llave – **habitación 515, piso 5** -

- **Gracias** – el botones tomó las maletas y fueron hacia el ascensor – **espero no te moleste que haya reservado sólo una habitación** – le dijo suavemente al Bella – **de todas formas, tiene camas separadas** – dijo sonriendo

- **Está bien** – respondió ella algo deslumbrada – **todo está muy hermoso Edward, no debiste gastar tanto, es todo muy lujos y yo de verdad... **– el la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- **No proteste, yo lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo, para ti** – le dijo mientras que con los dedos le rozaba las mejillas. Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el botones abrió la puerta dando paso a una espaciosa habitación, que tenía una moderna decoración, a diferencia del resto del hotel, habían dos camas grandes situadas una al lado de la otra, una mesa y dos pequeños sillones de un lado y un tocador frente a las camas. Toda la decoración era en colores marrones y crema. El botones dejó las maletas en la entrada y se retiró luego de que Edward le diera una propina.

- **Y bien, ¿Qué opinas?** – le preguntó Edward a Bella, quien e había quedado prendada y estática en la puerta

- **Es bellísimo Edward** – le contesto suavemente – **es lo mejor, muchas gracias** -

Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó, depositándole un beso en la frente. Ella pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico y se dejó llevar, enterrando su cara en el pecho, embriagándose del maravilloso olor que el chico desprendía

- **Eso es poco para todo lo que quisiera darte, Bella** – susurró el contra su cabello, dejándose perder por el suave aroma a fresas que éste tenía. Se quedaron un rato así, disfrutando de ese momento – **Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a cenar?** – dijo el deshaciéndose del abrazo y mirando su reloj. Acomodaron las cosas y bajaron a cenar al lujoso restaurante.

Luego de aproximadamente tres horas, en las cuales cenaron y caminaron un poco por los alrededores del hotel charlando de lo maravilloso del ambiente, subieron agotados a su habitación. Bella entró al baño con su neceser y sacó un pijama azul de seda, "Alice, definitivamente la mato cuando llegue" pensó al verla. Resignada se la colocó, se lavó la cara y salió. Edward estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, aún vestido y cuando alzó la vista no creía lo que veía – Wow – fue lo único que dijo, y ella se sonrojó y caminó rápido hasta meterse bajo las sábanas. Edward entró al baño y tuvo que echarse suficiente agua fría antes de salir, la visión de Bella en un suave pijama azul de seda había hecho estragos con su organismo y a su mente, se colocó su pantalón de pijama gris oscuro y salió. Bella ya estaba dormida y se quedó observándola embelesado. Definitivamente era una diosa hecha mujer, observó la paz de su rostro mientras dormía.

- **Edward** – murmuró, el abrió los ojos creyendo que había despertado, pero la chica dio la vuelta, volvió a decir su nombre y suspiró. En ese momento Edward sintió como si volviera a nacer y como si su corazón palpitara como nunca lo había hecho y entonces entendió, esa chica no solo había cambiado su vida, sino que había logrado conquistarlo. Edward se había enamorado de ella sin pensarlo, y ya no había marcha atrás, la amaría desde hoy hasta que el mundo deje de existir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. New York, New York**

La mañana siguiente había llegado fresca, ni calor ni frío, ventajas de la hermosa primavera. Edward se levantó y observó a Bella todavía dormida, con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo y el cabello todo enmarañado. Estiró la mano hasta la mesita que se encontraba entre las dos camas y tomó su reloj, las 9:30 a.m., era todavía temprano, se levantó, tomó la ropa de su maleta y entró a darse una ducha.

Por su lado Bella comenzaba a despertarse, sin abrir los ojos se volteó en la cama y se estiró, había estado soñando con el ángel que la acompañaba en ese viaje, sonrió, definitivamente eso no era normal. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la luz le molestó un poco en la vista, parpadeó unas veces y se fijó que Edward no estaba en la cama, en eso escuchó la regadera. _"Oh vamos Bella, controla tu mente, deja de pensar en el fabuloso chico, de hermosos ojos verdes y cuerpo perfecto que se encuentra ahorita bajo la ducha...",_ ella se estremeció con su propio pensamiento. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Edward salio impecablemente vestido con una camisa azul clara y pantalones oscuros, secándose el cabello con la toalla, Bella se tapó hasta debajo de los ojos con la sábana, evitando que Edward viera el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas. El sonrió al verla, parecía una niñita escondiéndose debajo de las mantas.

- **Buenos días** – saludó con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a colocarse los zapatos

- **Buenos días** – respondió ella y se levantó, con la atenta mirada de Edward, y caminó hacia su maleta, tomó la ropa y se metió en el baño.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente mientras se quitaba la ropa y cuando estuvo suficientemente caliente para poder aguantarla se metió en ella. La sensación del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo la relajaba considerablemente. Después de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos salió y se vistió con unos jeans azul claro, una camisa blanca de botones y unas zapatillas rojas a juego con el cinturón, se peinó el cabello dejándolo suelto y se colocó un poco de gloss en los labios. Al salir Edward ya estaba completamente arreglado, el le sonrió y tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra.

- **¿Vamos a almorzar? **– preguntó amablemente, ella asintió y tomó su cartera y su chaqueta azul oscura

- **Vamos entonces** – el abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar como todo el caballero que era.

Almorzaron en el restaurante del hotel, algo sencillo y luego salieron a recorrer la ciudad un rato. Había mucha gente caminando hacia todos lados, ella nunca había ido a Nueva York, de hecho no había salido de Forks salvo para ir a visitar a su madre en Phoenix y, obviamente, para asistir a la universidad. Las pocas salidas habían sido con Rosalie y Alice al centro comercial en Connecticut. Edward al ver que estaba un tanto abrumada por la cantidad de personas, le tomó la mano, cosa que a ella le sorprendió, pero le era tan agradable que no hizo comentario alguno. Caminaron un buen rato, mirando una que otra tienda, siempre tomados de manos.

- **¿Te gusta?** – preguntó Edward viendo que Bella observaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma de corazón

- **Está bonito** – dijo ella – **la piedra es igual al color de tus ojos** – terminó mirándolo fijamente, y luego ruborizándose por la espontaneidad con que le habían salido las palabras. El sonrió

- **Creo que es hora de que vallemos caminando al hotel, a vestirnos para poder llegar a tiempo a la obra** – dijo Edward después de aclararse la garganta sutilmente, Bella solo asintió y se fueron caminando en silencio hacia el hotel.

Cuando llegaron eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, la obra comenzaba a las nueve de la noche, tenían tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, aunque si hubiera estado Alice allí ya estaría de infarto, pensó Bella. Buscó en su maleta el vestido que le había comprado su mejor amiga, tomó los zapatos y su neceser.

- **Voy a darme un baño y arreglarme** – dijo ella mientras se metía al baño.

Edward prendió la TV y se puso a buscar su ropa, estaba ansioso y no sabía muy bien la razón, aunque parte de su mente le decía que se debía a la chica que estaba ocupando el baño en estos momentos. Respiró hondo, el no debió haberse enamorado de ella, pero ¿Qué ser humano en su sano juicio no lo haría? Era una chica lista, inteligente, comprensiva, de buenos sentimientos y encima hermosa. En ese momento su conciencia le hizo una mala jugada y le recordó lo que le esteraba luego de su graduación. Respiró hondo y dejó ese pensamiento hacia un lado, esta noche no, ya tendría suficiente tiempo para saber que haría con eso. Abrió la maleta y sacó su traje negro, la corbata del mismo color y la camisa gris oscuro. Se vistió y se colocó los zapatos, se miró en el espejo e intentó peinarse, lo cual no funcionó mucho. Luego se tendió en la cama a ver TV mientras Bella salía.

Bella después de darse una rápida ducha, salió y se empezó a vestir. Llevaría un vestido azul, que era pegado hasta la cintura y después con una amplia falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se amarraba en el cuello, tenía un pequeño lazo a la altura de la cintura. Las sandalias eran plateadas de tacón alto y amarradas a la garganta del pie. Rosalie se las había comprado ignorando sus quejas respecto a lo peligros que sería para su integridad física y la de Edward si ella llevaba zapatos tan altos. Se secó el cabello dejando unas cuantas ondas sueltas y finalmente se maquillo con un poco de sombra azul, delineador, máscara para pestañas y labial.

Al salir del baño Edward se le quedó viendo fijamente haciéndola ruborizar. Ella desvió la mirada y el se aclaró la garganta y apagó el televisor poniéndose de pie. Bella se preguntaba cómo podía existir un ser tan perfecto, con ese traje negro y camisa oscura se veía malditamente bien. El se acercó lentamente y rozó con sus manos la mejilla de la chica haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

- **Estas hermosa** – le susurró – **voy a tener que sacar la espada y espantar a todos los zamuros que van a querer rodearte esta noche** -

- **Eres un exagerado, ¿sabías?** – le dijo ella riendo por su comentario

- **Sabes que no lo soy, digo la verdad** – la miró fijamente – **Bella, eres demasiado hermosa para tu propia seguridad **– dicho esto le tomo la mano y se la besó en el dorso.

Tomó el sobretodo blanco de ella y se lo colocó suavemente por los brazos y luego tomó el suyo negro y lo dobló colgándoselo del brazo, ella tomó su cartera y salieron. Una limosina los esperaba afuera del hotel para trasladarlos hasta el Teatro Broadway, donde sería la obra. Al llegar estaba abarrotado de gente, Edward se bajó y luego le tendió la mano a Bella para que bajase, entrelazó sus dedos y caminaron hacia la entrada.

El teatro era enorme, todo en detalles dorados y madera, mezclando lo exquisito del estilo de antaño con lo moderno, iluminado con grandes lámparas de cristal. El joven de la entrada verificó los boletos y los dejó pasar, pasaron entre la gente y buscaron la sala donde se presentaría la obra, en la cual ya habían varias personas sentándose en sus respectivos puestos. Un chico de protocolo le pidió las entradas a Edward y luego los guió hacia la parte superior, en uno de los balcones. Todo el ambiente era exquisito y muy elegante. Edward le quitó el sobretodo a Bella para que estuviera más cómoda, sin dejar de fascinarse por lo bien que lucía el color del vestido sobre su piel.

- **Es todo muy hermoso, Edward** – le dijo ella al oído una vez estaban sentados

- **Me alegra mucho que te guste** – le dijo tomándole la mano de nuevo y depositando un beso en ella

- **Como no me va a gustar, un excelente lugar, una muy buena obra y... la mejor de las** **compañías** – dijo viéndolo a los ojos con infinita ternura – **Gracias** – le susurró, haciendo que éste sonriera más todavía.

La gente continuaba llegando y se escuchaba cada vez más murmullos, un chico que pasaba hacia los puestos de al lado se le quedó viendo sugerentemente a Bella, haciendo que Edward gruñera por lo bajo, ella le dio un apretón en la mano tratando de calmarlo, no sin que su reacción le causara gracia. Al rato la orquesta empezó a sonar y las luces se fueron apagando conforme la obra iba empezando. Bella estaba maravillada, siempre había deseado observar esa obra en vivo y directo. Lloró con Christine y el profundo amor que empezaba a sentir por Raoul, el cual se veía poco a poco eclipsado por la actitud del Fantasma, y cuando es fue la última confrontación entre éste y Raoul, por el amor de la chica, dio un suspiro. Y captó cada minuto el sufrimiento y la desolación del Fantasma al sentirse menospreciado y marginado por la sociedad de esa época. Al terminar aplaudieron vigorosamente, mientras ella se limpiaba una que otra lágrima que robada por su mejilla.

- **¿Te ha gustado?** – preguntó el mientras salían del teatro

- **Ha sido magnifico, Edward, no sabes cuanto, es una gran obra, y los actores fueron excelentes, ha sido lo mejor que he presenciado en toda mi vida. Pobre Fantasma no me gustaría haber vivido en una sociedad así, en donde sólo importaba la apariencia y el dinero, y estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde, que siente más que todo es lástima por ti, y después morir, es algo deprimente** – dijo ella casi sin respirar, causándole gracia a Edward lo emocionada que estaba – **no voy a cansarme nunca de darte las gracias por tan maravilloso regalo, de verdad, que gracias** – dijo ella suspirando al final

- **Y yo no me voy a cansar de repetirte que no tienes nada que agradecer, te mereces eso y mucho mas Bella** – dijo él muy serio – **te mereces el cielo y si está en mis manos dártelo, lo voy a hacer** – concluyó firmemente. Ella alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, Edward ladeó la cabeza, maravillado por el roce y cerró los ojos. En ese momento Bella apartando toda timidez se puso de puntilla y rozó sus labios con los de él, la sensación de hormigueo que se instaló en su cuerpo le pareció celestial, al igual que los suaves y finos labios de el.

- **Gracias** – dijo ella contra sus labios. El pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, juntando nuevamente sus labios, dando paso a un beso más profundo, mientras ella llevaba sus manos al cuello del chico y comenzaba a entrelazar sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos de el – **Whoa** – dijo ella suspirando cuando se separaron por falta de aire, apoyando su frente a la de el, quien todavía la tenía tomada de la cintura

- **Eso ha sido mucho mas que whoa** – dijo el sonriendo, ella se rió – **será mejor que salgamos o sino se nos va a hacer muy tarde para ir a cenar** – dicho esto le dio un corto beso en los labios y la tomó de la mano rumbo al carro, dándose cuenta de que ya casi no había gente dentro del teatro.

Edward dio unas instrucciones al chofer de la limosina para que los llevara a un lugar en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que pudo escuchar Bella. Al parecer el hombre conocía donde quedaba ya que asintió y encendió el vehículo poniéndolo suavemente en marcha

- **¿A dónde vamos?** – preguntó Bella

- **Ya verás, es una sorpresa** – dijo el dándolo un beso en la nariz, haciendo que ella la arrugara y sonriera

- **No me gustan las sorpresas** - replicó

- **Esta si te va a gustar, vas a ver** – dicho esto le tomó la mano mientras ella veía todas las luces de las calles de Nueva York, comprendiendo el por qué era llamada La ciudad que nunca dormía. Iban a ser casi las doce y todo parecía como si apenas estuviera empezando la noche.

La limosina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta, Bella se bajó ayudada por Edward viendo un elegante restaurante llamado "Fiorini". Al entrar el lugar era espacioso, con las paredes blancas y elegantes mesas con mantel blanco y sillas forradas en rojo.

- **Buenas Noches** – dijo una mujer en la entrada

- **Buenas Noches, una mesa para dos, por favor** – pidió Edward amablemente

- **Como no señor, síganme por favor** – la mujer los dirigió hasta un lugar un poco apartado, a una mesa de dos puestos. Edward arrimó la silla para que se sentara Bella y luego el se sentó frente a ella – **En un momento vendrán por su orden** – dicho esto la mujer desapareció

- **Esta muy bonito el lugar, Edward** – dijo sonriente Bella

- **Es mi restaurante preferido de todo Manhattan** – dijo el, estirando la mano sobre la mesa hasta enlazarla con la de Bella –** es un lugar elegante y a la vez sencillo, y la comida es simplemente deliciosa** – terminó haciendo círculos con su pulgar sobre la mano de ella.

- **Buenas noches, soy Sthephanie y voy a ser su mesera esta noche** – dijo una joven alta, de cabello negro liso y de aproximadamente 20 años - **¿qué puedo ofrecerles?** – dijo, prácticamente comiéndose con los ojos a Edward. Bella se tensó y puso su otra mano sobre la de Edward, el se aguantó una sonrisa al ver el gesto

- **Por favor para tomar nos trae dos coca-cola y el menú, gracias** – dijo dándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Bella clavara sus ojos en el. La chica tomó la orden, le dedicó una sonrisa a Edward y se fue

- **¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó Edward a Bella, quien lo veía con ojos entrecerrados

- **Me pregunto por qué todas las mujeres tienen que intentar coquetear contigo** – dijo ella aparentemente tranquila

- **No todas** – dijo el sonriéndole – **tú nunca lo hiciste, por eso me atrapaste** – dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano

En ese momento llegó la joven con las bebidas y los menú, Edward tomó uno y Bella el otro y se puso a ver la comida que le ofrecían, de vez en cuando ella fruncía el ceño y Edward la veía de reojo. Al final ella suspiró y trancó en menú

- **¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó el – ¿**No te provoca nada de lo que hay?**

- **No es eso** – dijo sonrojada – **es que todo está en Italiano y no entiendo nada de lo que dice allí** – dijo haciendo un puchero que a Edward le pareció infantilmente encantado. El soltó una risita - **¿Te molestaría pedir por mi? **

- **Por supuesto que no, cariño** – llamó a la mesera –** Por favor para mi me traes el Scaloppine alla Boscaiola y para ella traes el Linguini alla Vongole** – dijo cerrando el menú y devolviéndoselo a la chica – **Gracias** – tomada la orden se fue – **te va a gustar** – dijo mirando a Bella y sonriéndole, ella le respondió la sonrisa.

El tiempo que esperaron la comida se la pasaron mayormente en silencio, un cómodo silencio, mirándose y acariciándose las manos.

- **¿Estás feliz? **– preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio

- **Mucho, gracias** – dijo ella

- **Nada me hace más feliz que escuchar eso** – en ese momento llegó la mesera con su pedido

Bella empezó a comer y no pudo evitar un sonido de satisfacción cuando probó la pasta que Edward le había ordenado, causando gracia en él

- **Parece que está muy sabroso** – dijo el reprimiendo una sonrisa

- **Esto está delicioso, Edward, de verdad que si** – respondió sonrojada. El negó con la cabeza sonriendo y siguió comiendo.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, el lugar maravillosamente acogedor y ellos no podían pedir mejor compañía. Al terminar de comer pidieron la cuenta y salieron del restauran hacia la limosina que aun esperaba afuera. No les tomó más de media hora al hotel, subieron a la habitación y llegando Bella se quitó los zapatos, mataría a sus amigas por hacerle usar eso. Se dejó caer en la cama

- **Estoy llenísima y exhausta** – dijo cerrando los ojos

- **Somos dos** – dijo Edward mientras se aflojaba y quitaba la corbata, dejándose caer a su lado

- **Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida** -

- **Yo no me puedo quejar** – dijo él dándose la vuelta, apoyando el codo en el colchón y su cabeza en la palma de la mano, contemplando a Bella, quien abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos hermosas esmeraldas viéndola intensamente

- **Creo que me voy a cambiar** – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Edward para darle un beso, quien la haló con fuerza y la tumbó nuevamente, pero esta vez encima de el – **Edward!** – regañó ella entre risas, sintiendo que su corazón se le salía del pecho

- **¿Qué?** – preguntó el muy cerca de sus labios - **¿He hecho algo malo?** – dijo inocentemente, embriagándola con su aliento, ella solo atinó a negar con la cabeza

En menos de un segundo sus labios se habían unido en un desesperado beso. Edward comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella sobre el vestido y ella pasó sus manos por el formado pecho de él, profundizando cada vez más el beso. Sin pensarlo, Edward le dio la vuelta en la cama, dejándola debajo de él, bajó sus manos hacia sucintara, y ella las enlazó detrás de su cuello. Cuando ameritaron respirar, el movió sus labios hacia su mandíbula y luego bajó hacia su cuello, ella gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a jugar con el cabello del chico. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y la razón parecía haberlos abandonado. El volvió a atrapar sus labios, pasando una de sus manos a sus piernas, levantando ligeramente el vestido. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para luego pasar sus manos por el pecho, haciéndolo estremecer. El la atrajo hacia el, haciéndola sentar y poco a poco fue deslizando el cierre del vestido acariciando a su vez la espalda de Bella. Cuando menos pensaron se encontraban los do desnudos, amándose como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ese momento. Si el cielo existía, ellos habían llegado juntos. Cuando acabaron estaban con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro del pecho. El estaba sobre ella y tenían sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza.

- **Te amo** – le dijo el, atrapando nuevamente sus labios – **Te amo como a nadie en la vida, Isabella Swan, te lo juro, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance por tenerte siempre a mi lado**

- **Yo también te amo Edward, creo que lo hice desde la primera vez que vi tus hermosos ojos posados sobre los míos** – dijo ella soltándole las manos y pasándolas hacia su cabello, acariciándoselo – **desde el momento en que mi mano rozó la tuya sentí algo especial, no puedo explicar que, pero era algo que no había sentido nunca** – ambos sonrieron – **y hoy, cuando tus labios se posaron sobre los míos me juré que no había nada mejor, nada parecido** – ella sonrió pícaramente –** hasta este momento, que descubrí que hay algo mucho mejor que todo **– dijo pasándole las manos por la cara – **y eso es el poder amarte, Edward Cullen** – culminó con un beso.

El le respondió el beso y luego se dio la vuelta, atrayéndola hacia el, ella puso la cabeza sobre su pecho y el paso sus brazos por su cintura. Al poco tiempo el escuchaba su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormida, el la apretó un poco más, dejando descansar su mejilla sobre su cabeza, quedándose igualmente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo ****4. De vuelta a la realidad**

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo esperado, el sol empezó a colarse por la ventana dándole a Edward en toda la cara, éste abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Bella estaba todavía dormida sobre su pecho, le acarició el cabello con las manos y sintió que no había forma más perfecta para despertar que teniendo un hermoso ángel a su lado, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera su destino, que pudiera permanecer con Bella por el resto de sus vidas. Estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche y alcanzó el reloj, eran un poco más de las 11 de la mañana, recordó que tenía que hacer algo. Se levantó tratando de no despertarla, ella suspiró, se volteó y siguió durmiendo, el la arropó con la sábana mientras iba al baño a ducharse y vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo, escribió una nota en un papel, lo puso sobre su almohada y le dio un beso en la frente a Bella y salió de la habitación.

Cerca de mediodía Bella se despertó, suspiró y todos los recuerdos de la noche vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encontrar el lugar de Edward vacío, ella se extrañó y en ese momento vio una pequeña nota sobre la almohada, la tomó y la leyó

"_El mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado la vida es el haber despertado junto al ángel más hermoso que se ha escapado del cielo para bendecirme con su amor y su presencia._

_Vengo pronto, tengo algo que hacer, extráñame tanto como yo te voy a extrañar a ti, y, por favor, cuida de mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo._

_Te Amo_

_Edward"_

Ella sonrió y apretó la nota contra su pecho. Definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Dios por llevarle a su vida a una persona como Edward, un ser tan perfecto, que muchas veces dudaba que pudiera ser real, y más aún que estuviera con ella. Se levantó con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo, se acercó a la maleta y sacó un vestido negro, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias negras, de medio tacón, se metió al baño a darse una ducha y arreglarse, hoy regresarían a la Universidad. Llevaba quince minutos en el baño cuando tocaron la puerta del mismo

- **Amor, ya llegué** – dijo Edward del otro lado.

Bella terminó de bañarse, se vistió y salió aún con el cabello mojado, poniéndose una toalla en la espalda para no mojársela. Edward estaba recostado del copete de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, viendo TV. Al ella abrir la puerta sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron, el se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama y ella caminó hacia el para pasarle las manos por el cuello, el puso las suyas en su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él para luego darlo un beso en los labios

- **Buenos días princesa** – dijo el contra sus labios

- **Buenos días** – respondió ella. El la atrajo y la sentó sobre su regazo - **¿Dónde estabas?** – preguntó mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla

- **Uhm... haciendo una diligencia que tenía pendiente aquí** – dijo el quitándole la toalla, dándole la vuelta y secándole él el cabello y de vez en cuando depositando besos en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

Cómo a eso de las dos de la tarde, la limosina los volvía a trasladar a la avioneta privada de Edward para llevarlos de vuelta a la Universidad. Se había acabado el maravilloso fin de semana que habían pasado, pero eso no significaba que se había acabado su cuento de hadas ¿o si?. Ninguno de los dos tenía esas intenciones, ese fin de semana en Nueva York había sido más que una noche apasionada, había sido el comienzo de un verdadero amor, por lo menos eso era lo que ellos más deseaban

- **Amor** – comenzó el, una vez montados en la avioneta – **la semana que viene tengo que viajar a Forks, a casa de mis padres... tengo que aclarar unas cosas allá que tengo para después de mi graduación y no quisiera dejarlas correr más tiempo, y voy a aprovechar que no tengo exámenes pendientes hasta dentro de quince días **

- **No hay problema** – dijo ella recostada sobre su pecho – **pero te voy a extrañar** -

- **Yo también** – dijo dándole un ligero beso – **yo también** - suspiró

Llegaron a la universidad una hora después, los chicos los esperaban en la entrada y cuando vieron el Volvo aparecer, Alice empezó a dar brinquitos hasta que Jasper le puso las manos en los hombros, haciéndola parar. Edward se bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta a Bella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Al hacerlo cerró la puerta del carro y le pasó el brazo por la cintura y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Alice tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y la boca entreabierta, y continuaba dando saltitos. Jasper rodó los ojos y después sonrió. Emmett y Rosalie estaba tomados de las manos, sonriente también. Éste se acercó a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- **Enana! Has llegado!** – dijo sin soltarla – **Que bueno verte de nuevo**

- **Emmett... no puedo respirar** – dijo ésta riendo y su hermano la soltó –** y no exageres, fueron sólo dos días, ni dos días, fue un día y medio** -

- **Bellaaaaa!!** – la abrazó Alice y después fue y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Edward - **¿Cómo les fue?** – pegunto vibrando en su sitio

- **Maravilloso** – contestaron los dos al unísono y luego se miraron y rieron. Alice pasaba su vista de uno a otro y luego sonrió más ampliamente

- **Cuéntanoslo todo** – dijo halando a Bella por un brazo y tomando a Rosalie por el otro. Bella rodó los ojos. Y los chicos empezaron a caminar con las maletas detrás de ellas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!** – gritó Alice luego de que Bella le contara todo lo que paso – **Eso es maravillo Bells! Que tierno **– dijo suspirando. Bella se rió de su amiga

- **En serio, Bella, eso suena espectacular, Edward es un buen chico** – dijo Rosalie abrazándola – **me alegro mucho por ti, amiga, te lo mereces**

- **Gracias chicas, y si, de verdad que ha sido maravilloso** – dijo Bella suspirando – **Es como un sueño hecho realidad, demasiado perfecto para ser real** – dijo riendo

- **No seas tonta Bella, es real, ¿o es que no lo sentiste real?** – dijo picadamente Alice, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara

- **Alice!** – se quejó ésta lanzándole una almohada por la cabeza, sacándole risas a todas.

La noche llegó rápido y Bella, exhausta, cayó rendida inmediatamente. Por su parte Edward estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, tenía que buscarle una solución a su compromiso inmediatamente, no podía seguir con una farsa que iba a dañar a su Bella, al amor de su vida, y a él mismo. Cansado se dejó caer sobre la cama. No sabía que hacer y estaba seguro que su padre no le pondría peros, pero era precisamente por él y por su madre que el hacía todo eso. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. El sonido de su celular lo sobresaltó. Se levanto y vio que era su padre quien lo llamaba.

- **Papá** – dijo contestando la llamada

- _**Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?**_ – preguntó Carlisle desde el otro lado de la línea

- **Muy bien, papá, ¿y ustedes?** -

- _**Bien hijo, tu madre, como siempre echándote de menos**_ – dijo sonriendo

- **Yo también los echo de menos** – Edward adoraba a sus padres con toda su alma, eran los seres más maravillosos y bondadosos que han existido sobre la tierra

- _**Hijo, te llamo para confirmar si vienes por fin mañana**_ – hizo una pausa y tomo aire audiblemente – _**Eleazar va a venir esta semana y quiere terminar de cerrar el trato**_ – Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos – _**Hijo, de verdad, no debes hacer eso, tu madre y yo veremos como salimos adelante **_– Edward no dijo nada – _**Sabes que a nosotros nos importa es tu felicidad y tu tranquilidad, Edward**_ -

- **Papa** – dijo serio – **sabes que si no hago eso, Eleazar no los va a dejar tranquilos hasta que no los vea en el piso y luego va a querer hundirlos más y yo no puedo permitirlo** – dijo con rabia – **Mañana voy y hablamos de eso** – hizo una pausa - **¿Papá?**

- _**Si hijo**_ -

- **Debemos buscar otra solución, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar una donde no salgamos perjudicados ninguno, te lo ruego** -

- _**Hijo, ¿Qué pasa?**_ – preguntó cauteloso Carlisle

- **Yo no me puedo casar con Tanya, papa, no puedo** – dijo desesperado

- _**Hijo, te lo repito, por nosotros no te... **_- Edward lo cortó

- **Ustedes son muy importantes para mi, mas que nada en la vida, pero ahora** – suspiró – **no se que hacer Papá, ustedes no tienen porqué pasar por esta situación, ustedes no han hecho nada malo, papá**

- _**Tranquilo hijo, mañana hablamos con calma aquí, ¿si?**_ – dijo Carlisle tranquilizando a Edward – _**Tu madre te manda muchos saludos y que está ansiosa de verte**_ – dijo sonriendo, haciéndole sacar una sonrisa también a Edward

- **Yo también estoy ansioso por verlos, los quiero** -

- _**Nosotros también te amamos, hijo, nos vemos**_ – dicho esto trancó el teléfono y se sentó en el borde de su cama, suspiró y dejó caer la cara entre sus manos

- ¿**Qué voy a hacer?** – dijo desesperado. Se dejó caer en la cama y el rato se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente caminó hacia la escuela de literatura bien temprano, con la intención de ver a Bella antes de irse. Cuando llegó se recostó de la entrada de la facultad y casi al instante la vio caminado con Alice, quien se despidió de ella para ir a sus clases. Al verlo ahí ella sonrió y aceleró el paso.

- **Hola princesa** – dijo dándole un beso en los labios – **vine a despedirme, me voy casa de mis padres, vengo el Sábado** – dijo abrazándola por la cintura

- **Ok, mi amor, espero puedas solucionar todo allá** -

- **Yo también lo espero** – le dijo suspirando y acariciándole la cara – **Te voy a extrañar**

- **Yo también** – dijo ella rozando sus labios de nuevo – **Cuídate y llámame**

- **Seguro, tú también cuídate** – le dio un último beso y se fue, tenía que tomar la avioneta a Forks. Bella se fue a su clase, pensando en cuando iba a extrañar a ese maravilloso chico.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Decisiones... solo decisiones **

Después que dejó a Bella, Edward sentía un incomodo peso en el estómago. Iba camino a Forks a enfrentar su cruel destino, un destino que el cielo se había empeñado en empeorar haciéndole conocer el verdadero amor. Antes, el sacrificio, como solía llamarlo su padre, no le importaba mucho, la verdad. Pero ahora si que le hacía pensar en la situación, ¿Por qué?, simple, Edward Cullen estaba completamente enamorado, algo que nunca pensó llegar a experimentar.

Cuando subió a la avioneta para encontrarse con sus padres, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no hacía más que intentar buscar soluciones, pero no encontraba ninguna en la cual sus seres más amados salieran ilesos, siempre alguno iba a sufrir, y eso lo frustraba sobremanera. Se pasó todo el viaje rompiéndose los sesos y no llegó a nada. Quizás su padre podría ayudarlo, aunque, claro, ellos siempre estarían dispuestos a sacrificarse con tal de ver a su hijo feliz, y eso no ayudaba en mucho.

Maldijo el día en que su padre había hecho negocios con Eleazar Denali, simplemente siguiendo un sueño, montar un gran hospital. Carlisle Cullen siempre fue un hombre honesto y sensible, empeñado a dar su vida por salvar a la de los demás y nunca piensa mal de nadie, claro, hasta ese momento. Eleazar le había ofrecido villas y castillas, pero todo resultó una gran estafa. Denali pertenece a una gran mafia, y ahora su padre estaba involucrado sin el saberlo y mucho menos quererlo. ¿Y cuál había sido el precio que había puesto Eleazar por mantener a Carlisle con vida cuando éste descubrió su posición? Edward tenía que casarse con Tanya, la hija menor de Eleazar y así conservar los "negocios de la familia". ¿Absurdo no? Pues si, pero en ese momento Edward no pensó en mas nada sino en la seguridad de su familia, y en la vida de su padre. Claro, hasta entonces el no sabía que los astros, o quien sea que fuere, iba a poner a una grandiosa mujer en su camino de la cual se iba a enamorar perdidamente.

La avioneta aterrizó suavemente, y al abrirse la puerta Edward pudo distinguir a sus padres, quienes estaban parados juntos al Mercedes de Carlisle. Su madre, Esme, la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido era de mediana estatura, con la cara en forma de corazón, el cabello ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda de un hermoso color caramelo y los ojos verdes, iguales a los de su hijo, vestía un traje de taller lavanda, con zapatos blancos. Su padre, Carlisle, es un impecable y dedicado médico, un poco más bajo que Edward, rubio y de ojos azules, quien vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca. Sonrieron al verlo bajar. Caminó lentamente hacia donde sus padres.

- **Edward** – dijo Esme abrazándolo – **que gusto verte hijo, te extrañé horrores** -

- **Yo también mamá** – le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla

- **Bienvenido nuevamente, Hijo** – le dijo Carlisle dándole un abrazo

- **Gracias papá** – dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

- **Bueno, vamos a casa, hay mucho que hacer** – dijo su padre, abriéndole la puerta del carro a Esme para que entrara, y luego caminando hacia el puesto de chofer.

Edward se subió al asiento trasero luego de meter su maleta en el maletero del coche, y se fueron en silencio hasta su casa en las afuera de Washington, en Forks, para ser exactos. El viaje se hizo relativamente corto, cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales tenían una misma línea, desafortunadamente.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward bajó su maleta y se fue a su cuarto, el cual estaba igual que como lo había dejado hace unos cuantos meses cuando estuvo allí por última vez. Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y dejó caer la cara entre sus manos y dio un largo suspiro. En ese momento tocaron la puerta

- **¿Se puede?** – dijo una sonriente Esme, quien frunció el seño al ver el semblante de su hijo

- **Claro, mamá** – dijo esté tratando de sonreírle - **¿Qué sucede?** -

- **Eso pregunto yo, hijo** – dijo ella sentándose a su lado - **¿Qué pasa Edward? Se que no estás bien y eso me preocupa** – dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si de un niño se tratara

- **Me enamoré** – dijo como si le confesara su más oscuro secreto –** y ahora, no se que hacer** -

Esme lo atrajo hacia ella, apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo, sin decirle nada, solo acariciándolo. Sin saber cuando las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de los ojos, no sabía que hacer, sabía que quería, pero ahora lo veía más imposible que nunca.

- **Edward** – comenzó a decir Esme – **yo se que de nada va a servir lo que te voy a decir, ya tu padre te lo ha dicho muchas veces, a nosotros sólo nos importa tu felicidad, mas nada**

- **No mamá** – dijo levantándose **- ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si por mi culpa les pasara algo a ustedes? Ustedes son mi vida, mamá y no puedo permitirles que por mi culpa sean infelices o que los aparten de mi lado definitivamente** – se estremeció al pensar esa opción.

Esme no dijo nada, nada podía decir o hacer, sabía muy bien cuales eran las consecuencias de incumplir el trato con los Denali. Ella suspiró, sintiéndose impotente de hacer algo por su hijo. Edward tenía la vista perdida hacía el ventanal de su cuarto.

- **¿Quién es ella?** – preguntó suavemente su madre

- **Se llama Bella, la conocí hace cinco meses en la universidad **– sonrió al recordar cómo la conoció – **es una chica adorable, hermosa, talentosa, única en el mundo** – miró a Esme quien sonreía tristemente – **y la amo, mamá** – terminó con nostalgia – **no se como voy a volver a verle la cara si no logro hacer nada con el maldito matrimonio **– dijo con rabia

Su madre le acarició el rostro y una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla. Su hijo estaba pagando el resultado de los infortunados negocios de Carlisle, pero tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a él, ya que, igual que todo, él era un inocente más en esta historia.

- **Debe ser una chica maravillosa, no puede ser menos para conquistar el corazón de mi hijo de esta manera** – Edward le sonrió - **Voy a preparar la cena** – dijo finalmente - **¿qué te gustaría para cenar?** -

- **Lo que hagas está bien, mamá** – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Esme se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

La cena estuvo tranquila. Esme preparó macarrones con queso junto con una ensalada primavera, lo cual le quedó maravillosamente bien. Comieron en silencio y después Edward ayudó a su madre a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Cuando terminaron se fueron hacia la sala, en donde se encontraba Carlisle revisando unos expedientes de uno de sus pacientes. Edward encendió el televisor y se puso a ver una película que estaban pasando. Luego de unos minutos, Carlisle se aclaró la garganta

- **Edward** – dijo suavemente, el aludido volteó a donde su padre –** hijo, ¿qué has pensado hacer? **– Edward se quedó mirando un rato el suelo y luego suspiró

- **¿Qué puedo hacer, papá? No tengo más remedio que hablar con Eleazar** –Esme le acarició la mano

- **Sabes lo que te he dicho ¿no?** – Edward asintió sabiendo perfectamente lo que insinuaba su padre

- **Tranquilo papá, déjamelo a mi** – Carlisle asintió y Edward vio la hora, las nueve de la noche, desde que llegó no había llamado a Bella – **Bueno, yo me voy a acostar, estoy cansado **– se despidió de su madre y su padre con un beso y subió a su habitación. Se cambió y luego buscó su celular y marcó el número de Bella

- _**Hola**_ – dijo su dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono

- **Buenas noches, por favor me comunica con la mujer más hermosa de la tierra** – dijo el poniendo la voz ronca, ella se rió del otro lado

- _**Lo lamento señor, creo que se ha equivocado de número**_ – dijo ella siguiéndole el juego

- **Vaya, y yo que creía que éste iba a ser mi día de suerte** – chasqueó la lengua simulando estar decepcionado

- _**Si eres tonto **_– Bella se estaba riendo - _**¿Cómo estas?**_

- **Extrañándote como un loco** – ella suspiró - **¿Y tu?**

- _**Pensándote todo el día**_ – Edward sonrió - _**¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo están tus padres?**_

- **Ellos están muy bien, amor** – se dejó caer en la cama – **Le hablé a mi mamá de ti y creo que ya te ama**

- _**Edward**_– dijo riendo – _**deja de decir idioteces**_– el se rió del otro lado - _**¿Y el resto de las cosas que tenías que solucionar, como van?**_– el se tensó

- **No muy bien** – dijo preocupado – **pero nada que no pueda hablar en estos días que voy a estar aquí** -

- _**Espero lo soluciones mi vida, y regreses rápido, no creo que soporte estar mucho sin ti**_ – ella estaba metida en su cama. Arropada – _**Edward?**_ – preguntó después de un tiempo de silencio por ambas partes

- **¿Si? Aquí estoy mi amor, sólo pensaba en lo que dijiste** – el suspiró – **Bella, te amo demasiado, ¿lo sabes?** -

- _**Si lo se y yo también**_ –el sonrío tristemente

- **Bueno**, **yo te llamo mañana, te tienes que levantar temprano y no quiero ser yo quien te desvele, saludos a los chicos** -

- _**Ok, mi amor, cuídate y descansa... Te amo**_ -

- **Yo también te amo con todo mi ser, Bella, descansa, un beso** – colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos durmiéndose rápidamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella tenía una extraña sensación desde que se había ido Edward. Se la pasaba todo el día ansiosa y no hacía más que esperar poder escucharle la voz nuevamente. Ese día habían quedado en comer todos en el claro que quedaba después de la escuela de Literatura. Bella estaba sentada esperando que los demás llegaran recostada del árbol y con la vista perdida en el cielo

- **Bella!** – gritó Alice haciendo que se sobresaltara

- **¿Qué Alice?** – dijo algo disgustada - **¿Por qué gritas?**

- **Es que tengo rato llamándote y no me respondes, ¿qué pasa?** – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, con Jasper a un lado

- **No lo se** – dijo mirándola- **estoy algo ansiosa, creo que es porque Edward no está **– Alice le sonrió

- **Pero el va a venir pronto, y después nadie los va a separar** – Bella le sonrió sin mucho humor

- **¿Y mi hermano y Rose?** -

- **Ah, que tonta** – dijo Alice dándose un golpe en la cabeza – **Emmett me dijo que hoy no iba a almorzar con nosotras, que iba a salir con Rosalie, porque es su aniversario** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- **Cierto** – dijo Bella – **bueno, ni modo** – comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas.

Al rato Jasper se disculpó ya que tenía que entrar a clases y se despidió de Alice con un beso en los labios y de Bella con uno en la frente y se fue corriendo al edificio de psicología. Las chicas se quedaron solas y Bella lo único que hacía era picotear la comida, con la vista perdida en el suelo

- **Vamos, Bells** – le dijo Alice – **ánimo, no me gusta verte así, voy a creer que de verdad estás padeciendo de edwardependencia crónica** – Bella se rió del comentario de su amiga

- **Es que no se Alice, algo me dice, aquí dentro** – se puso la mano en el corazón – **de que hay unas cosas que no están bien, no se si son ideas mías o no se **– terminó con un suspiro.

- **¿Confías en Edward? **– Bella asintió – **Entonces no hay de que preocuparse** – dijo poniéndose de pie – **vamos, que ya van a comenzar las clases**

Bella se fue a sus clases, aún con esa extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho y le hizo estar distraída a toda hora, solamente anhelando recibir la llamada de Edward y escuchar la única voz que podía tranquilizarla de verdad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward estaba en su cuarto, tocando en su antiguo piano la canción que le había estado componiendo a Bella, al fin la había terminado, cuando sintió que unas manos se le posaron en los hombros

- **Es hermosa** – dijo Esme, el le sonrió – **Hijo, Eleazar está abajo** – el se tensó y luego respiró hondo

- **Ya bajo mamá, gracias** – Esme salió de la habitación, y Edward cerró el piano y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de bajar, necesitaba toda su concentración y fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontraba Carlisle con su futuro suegro en un incomodo silencio. Eleazar era un hombre de mediana estatura, musculoso, de cabello negro y fuertes rasgos en la cara, con una barba espesa. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, el cual, desde lejos se podía notar que era bastante costoso.

-** Edward, hijo, ¿cómo has estado?** – lo saludo con voz grave, mientras le estrechaba la mano

- **Te agradezco que no vuelvas a llamarme hijo** – respondió de mala gana Edward, logrando una risotada por parte del invitado

- **Siempre tan amable Edward, espero que con mi hija te comportes mejor** -

La sola mención de Tanya le hacía revolver el estómago a Edward. La chica era tan repugnante como su padre, no físicamente, pero si internamente. Se podía decir que era una mujer hermosa, de buenas curvas, cabello rubio rojizo y grandes ojos color miel. Pero como persona era un asco. Era avariciosa, pedante y muy mala, ella no le importaba hacer sufrir a los demás por conseguir lo que quería, y para desgracia de Edward, ella siempre había estado encaprichada con él.

- **Eleazar, necesito hablar ahora mismo contigo, a solas, por** **favor** – pidió esto último mirando a sus padres.

Carlisle tomó de la mano a Esme y se fueron hacia la cocina, mientras Edward y Eleazar fueron al despacho de su padre.

- **¿Y bien?** – preguntó Eleazar

- **Quiero otra solución** – dijo serio Edward – **Mis padres ni yo podemos pagar por tus negocios sucios, Eleazar** – el susodicho soltó una carcajada

- **Vamos Edward, ¿acaso crees que tu padre es un santo?** – preguntó irónicamente

- **El no tiene nada que ver con tus asuntos **- gruño

- **Claro que tiene que ver, o sino pregúntale de donde sacó todo el dinero para hacer su famoso hospital** -

- **El confió en ti** -

- **Eso pasa por confiar en extraños, apréndelo bien **-

- **Yo se que todo esto es por el maldito capricho de tu hija conmigo **– soltó Edward –** se que es por eso, porque Tanya se empeñó en que esa era la única solución para que tu no metas a mi padre en tus asquerosos negocios** -

- **Tu padre ya está adentro** -

- **Porqué tu lo obligaste, maldita sea** – Edward le dio un golpe con la mano al escritorio

- **Ya nada puedes hacer Edward **– dijo Eleazar tranquilamente – **o cumples con tu parte o simplemente tu padre y su familia, incluyendote, se van a la fosa, ¿estamos claros?** – Edward se estremeció de rabia

- **Das asco** – le dijo – **tú y tu porquería de familia dan asco **

- **Cuidado con tu boca, Cullen** – amenazó – **déjate de niñerías, entiende que si yo caigo, Carlisle cae conmigo, niño, y ni tu ni nadie va a evitarlo** – hizo una pausa –** y más te vale que te vayas deshaciendo de la noviecita esa que tienes **– Edward palideció con la mención de Bella

- **¿Cómo...?** – dijo por la bajo, confundido

- **Te estamos vigilando Edward** – explicó – **sabemos cada uno de tus pasos, sabemos que estuviste en Nueva York el fin de semana, así como tus ratos con esa niña, ¿cómo es que se llama?** – se quedó simulando pensar – **ah si... Isabella Swan** – Edward sintió la sangre correr más a prisas por sus venas, quería matarlo ahí mismo, con sus propias manos.

- **No te atrevas a mencionarla **– dijo entre dientes – **no te atrevas a acercártele nunca más**

- **El que no debe acercársele nunca mas, eres tu Edward **– hizo una pausa – **por su propio bien **– dicho esto salió dando un portazo.

Edward le dio otro golpe a la mesa maldiciendo, no podía ser, ahora también la vida de su preciado ángel estaba en juego, en ese sucio juego de Eleazar Denali, y todo por su culpa, por su maldita culpa. Edward dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por la rabia. Respiró hondo cuando sintió la puerta del despacho abrirse. Carlisle entró con el semblante preocupado, seguido por su esposa. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward

- **Lo siento hijo** – dijo con voz amarga – **no sabes cuanto lo siento **– Edward negó con la cabeza – **Te repito, por nosotros no te detengas, mereces ser feliz y sabemos que esa chica es tu felicidad, tu vida** – Esme le había contado todo a Carlisle

- **No papá, no lo hagas **– le dijo hablando por primera vez – **no es tu culpa, tu eres tan inocente en todo esto como mamá, como yo... o como Bella** -

- **¿Qué vas a hacer?** – preguntó Esme con cautela. Edward se encogió de hombros

- **No puedo hacer nada mamá, ahora su vida también está en riesgo por mi culpa **– Edward se dejó caer en la silla – **Y ahora no sólo es por el bienestar de ustedes, sino también por el de ella** – suspiró – **la amo más que a mi vida **– dijo viendo a sus padres fijamente – **y si yo tengo que sacrificarme porque ella esté bien, no lo pensaría dos veces **– dijo esto y sintió que algo, una fuerza interior, le oprimía tanto el corazón que le dolía


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Los cuentos de hadas no existen**

La semana pasó rápidamente para alegría de unos y para tormento de otros. Ya era sábado por la mañana, el día que Edward regresaría a la Universidad. Bella se había levantado temprano, estaba eufórica, la semana se la había hecho sumamente larga sin Edward a su lado. Ansiaba verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca de ella, escuchar su melodiosa y aterciopelada voz, oler su embriagante aroma. Rápidamente cogió su neceser y su cambio de ropa y se metió a bañar. Si existiese un record mundial para ver quien se baña y se viste más rápido, ella seguramente lo hubiese ganado, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba completamente lista. Se había vestido con un sencillo vestido azul, strapless, ajustado en el pecho y luego suelto hasta un poco más debajo de medio muslo; unas zapatillas blancas sin tacón y había dejado su cabello suelto, cayéndole en ondas por la espalda, se había maquillado ligeramente. Salió del baño radiante, encontrándose a sus amigos en la sala del dormitorio.

- **Bella, estás preciosa!** – le dijo Alice

- **Y algo eufórica** – completó Emmett riendo. Bella le dio un golpe por el hombro cuando pasó por su lado

- **Quisiera ver yo que dejes de ver a Rosalie por una semana completa** – le dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar un poco de cereal

- **¿A que hora llega Edward? **– preguntó Rosalie, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio

- **Como a las cinco** – contesto Bella, haciendo un gesto de frustración

- **¿A las cinco y tu estás vestida y arreglada desde las nueve de la mañana? **– preguntó Emmett, ella sólo se encogió de hombros – **Definitivamente, estás loca enana** -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Que te vaya bien hijo** – le dijo Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla – **No dudes en llamarme cualquier cosa, ¿ok?**

- **Gracias mamá, te quiero** – dijo abrazándola

- **Hijo** – dijo Carlisle mientras lo abrazaba – **piensa las cosas bien, no vaya a ser que te arrepientas luego y sea demasiado tarde**

- **Tranquilo papá, se lo que hago** – suspiró – **y es lo mejor, para todos**

- **Menos para ti** – el se rió amargamente y negó con la cabeza

- **Eso no importa** – dicho esto dio media vuelta y se subió a la avioneta

Edward deseaba detener el tiempo y no llegar nunca a enfrentarse con la cruda realidad, pero, lamentablemente, eso no estaba en sus manos. El vuelo duró menos de lo que habría querido y cuando menos pensó ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Massachusetts, bajó del avión y caminó despacio hacia su automóvil, dejo su maleta en el asiento trasero y se subió al volante. Dejó caer su cabeza contra éste, pensando cómo iba a hacer para dejar a Bella, ella no se merecía eso, pero tenía que hacerlo por su propio bien. Encendió el Volvo con un suave ronroneo y tomó rumbo hacia la universidad.

Eran las cinco y media cuando llegó, estacionó y estaba bajando su maleta cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para enfrentarse al amor de su vida y actuar como si no le importara en absoluto.

- **Edward, al fin llegaste** – decía Bella abrazada a su cintura – **no sabes cómo he contado los segundos desde que me levanté** – ella rió

Edward trató de desprenderse de su abrazo y ella lo miró confundida y dolida, odiaba ver esa mirada en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, ella le sonrió de nuevo

- **Muy gracioso, Edward** – le dijo levantándose para besarle los labios y el contra su voluntad, volteó la cara, rechazando por primera vez el roce de los labios que tanto anhelaba – **Edward, ¿qué sucede?** – pregunto Bella

- **Estoy cansado, Bella** – respondió fríamente y tomó su maleta – **nos vemos después** – y pasó por su lado, dejándola más confundida y dolida que antes-

Los chicos observaron la escena y se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Qué pasaba? Ese no era el Edward que conocían, el no trataría de esa manera a Bella ni pasaría por su lado sin siquiera un hola. Alice corrió hacia Bella, quien parecía que en cualquier momento caería contra el suelo y la abrazo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta, todavía estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, ¿qué pasó con el Edward Cullen cariñoso, caballero y adorable del que ella se había enamorado y con el que había pasado el mejor fin de semana de su vida en Nueva York?.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe, lanzando la maleta contra el piso, mientras se recostaba de la pared y se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado con las rodillas dobladas, se abrazó a ellas y empezó a llorar como si se tratara de un niño. Lloró y lloró hasta que no pudo más. No dejaba de ver tras sus párpados la cara de Bella cuando la había rechazado a su llegada. Ella no merecía eso. Se maldijo de nuevo. Estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido azul que la hacía ver adorable, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una radiante sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y él había tirado todo eso a la basura. La había dejado destrozada y herida. _"Es por su bien"_ le repetía una y otra vez su conciencia, pero no, eso no lograba hacerlo sentir mejor, era una basura, una asquerosa y maldita basura.

El celular comenzó a sonar desde su bolso. Seguramente eran sus padres para ver como había llegado, que importaba. Tal vez era Bella, para preguntarle el por qué de su actitud, no, no podía enfrentarla, no aún, porque la próxima vez que la vea sería para sacarla definitivamente de su vida, y eso era lo que menos deseaba en este momento. Dejó el teléfono sonar, hasta que, quien sea que estuviera llamando, se cansó y dejó de molestar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Que triste es despertar,  
Y ver la realidad.  
Ver que es mentira lo que sentías,  
Saber que es el final._

Que triste es ver caer  
Esa pared que ayer,  
Me resguardaba y no me dejaba ver lo que hacías.

Como se cura una herida  
Cuando perdonar es tan difícil  
Y cuando olvidar no se consigue?  
Como enfrentarse a la vida,  
Con el corazón echo pedazos  
Cuando la desilusión te quiebra el mundo  
Y pega un golpe bajo?  
Nunca imagine llorar tu engaño.

En medio del dolor  
Mi fuerza fue mi fe.  
Y en mil lamentos  
Buscando aliento  
Mire hacia el cielo y pregunte...

Como se cura una herida  
Cuando perdonar es tan difícil  
Y cuando olvidar no se consigue?  
Como enfrentarse a la vida,  
Con el corazón echo pedazos  
Cuando la desilusión te quiebra el mundo  
Y pega un golpe bajo?  
Nunca imagine llorar...

Tu engaño me enseño que no hay nada seguro  
Que solo se puede contar con Dios.

- **Vamos Bella, enana, reacciona** – decía Emmett a una Bella que aun estaba paralizada, estaba como ida

- **Ya me estoy asustando** – dijo Alice caminando nerviosamente de un lado para otro

- **A ese idiota lo voy a matar con mis propias manos** – comenzó a decir Emmett mientras abrazaba a Bella, que no paraba de llorar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto

- **Cálmate, no necesitamos más idioteces** – dijo Rosalie – **ahora lo importante es ella** – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- **¿Qué hice de malo?** – preguntó de repente Bella. Emmett la abrazó más duro

- **Tu no hiciste nada malo, enana **– dijo mientras la mecía contra su pecho. Emmett amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su hermana

Bella siguió llorando en los brazos de su hermano hasta que el cansancio la venció. Se quedó dormida, sin siquiera soñar, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Emmett la acostó en su cama y la arropó, luego se puso a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Esa noche todos sus amigos se quedaron allí con ella, preocupados por lo que había pasado, haciéndose miles de pregunta, sin tener ninguna respuesta en concreto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto de los días pasaron sin ningún avance. Edward casi no salía de su habitación más que para ir a clases o para comer, más nunca paseó hasta la escuela de Literatura ni visitó su prado, donde había sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Lo único que hacía era estudiar para sus exámenes finales, trataba de mantener la mente ocupada para no pensar en los ojos chocolate que continuamente se le aparecían en sueños.

Por su parte Bella no estaba mejor, se internaba en su lectura, en sus estudios y en su trabajo como asistente de la biblioteca de la universidad, el cual había obtenido gracias a Ángela, una compañera de clases, la cual también trabajaba allí. Sólo salía de allí de vez en cuando para almorzar con los chicos y para asistir a sus clases. De resto, estaba todo el tiempo tratando de ignorar la realidad. Edward más nunca la había buscado, ni le había dado una explicación, sólo la había usado para pasar un buen rato en la cama cuando fueron para Nueva York.

El viernes había quedado en almorzar con Rosalie y Alice en la cafetería, salió de clases e iba rumbo a encontrarse con sus amigas, sumida en sus pensamientos como siempre, de repente te tropezó con alguien, cuando no. Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura, al subir la vista se encontró con unos hermosos y atormentados ojos esmeraldas. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y después comenzó a latir desbocadamente.

- **Lo siento** – dijo él desviando su mirada, e iba continuar caminando cuado ella lo agarró por el brazo, el se detuvo sin voltear a mirarla

- **Edward** – dijo ella, el se mantuvo en silencio – **Edward, mírame por favor** – suplicó, el cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, y se volteó a enfrentarla con la mirada - **¿Por qué?** – el se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos y pudo ver un dejo de tristeza, culpa, desesperación, frustración y rabia

- **No vas a entenderlo** – le contestó fríamente

- **No si no me lo explicas** – ella era cabezota, y él lo sabía

- **No tiene caso Bella** – dijo el sintiéndose que se rompía por dentro – **Esto se acabó, fue bonito mientras duró, pero eso fue todo** -

- **¿Así de fácil?** – preguntó al borde de las lágrimas, Edward se odió una vez mas

- **Así de fácil** – confirmó con la voz más firme que pudo – **sólo fue una aventura que dejamos que se fuera más allá de lo que se debía** – quiso patearse por decir semejante cosa – **Siento haberte hecho creer cosas que no son, Bella** -

- **¿Por qué?** – volvió a pregunta ella, con lágrimas ya corriendo desde los ojos, lágrimas que él había causado

- **Me voy a casar** – con esa verdad terminaría de romper todas las esperanzas que Bella había cultivado

- **¿Tu... no... me... amas? – **preguntó con la voz entrecortada

- **No es eso** – dijo el entre dientes, jamás podría decirle que no la amaba, porque sería la peor blasfemia que pudiera salir de sus labios

- **Entonces ¿qué es? Maldita sea Edward** – en ese momento Bella terminó de quebrarse y dejó de disimular – **no puedo entenderte** – dijo entre sollozos – **no puedo** – dijo apretándose las costillas con los brazos. Edward se acercó a ella y le rozó la mejilla con los dedos, ella cerró los ojos, haciendo que cayeran más lágrimas

- **Yo... **– tragó fuerte – **Yo daría mi vida por ti, pero no, por favor, no me pidas que escoja entre ella y tu **– le dijo con voz ahogada – **porque te amo más que a mi vida es que lo hago, porque no soportaría saber que algo te pasara por mi culpa** – dio un fuerte respiro – **se que no me entiendes y no te voy a pedir que me perdones, porque ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo, pero, por favor** – suplicó – **créeme que esto lo hago porque te amo, y te suplico, no, te imploro, que sigas tu vida Bella, yo no merezco que hagas de ella algo miserable, eso déjamelo a mi, tu vales oro y mereces a alguien que pueda entregarte su vida y su corazón y su alma sin ningún temor o remordimiento** – cerró los ojos – **yo por mi parte, lo único que puedo prometerte es que nadie, jamás, va a tener mi corazón, porque ese lo dejo aquí contigo para que hagas con el lo que tu desees, porque desde que te vi y hasta que me muera te va a pertenecer **– dicho esto, le dio un último beso en los labios y dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándola desconsolada y sola, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que encontrara a alguien que la amara aunque sea un poco de la forma en que el lo hacía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado ya veinte años desde esa última vez que la vio. Pasó su graduación, a la cual ella no asistió, pasó su boda, su grandiosa boda. Había salido en todos los periódicos de circulación nacional. _"Contrajeron nupcias el hijo del famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward y la hija del magnate de los negocios Eleazar Denali, Tanya"._ Si supieran que ese día había significado la muerte progresiva de Edward Cullen, como si de una enfermedad terminal se tratase.

Y aquí se encontraba, con los años pasándole factura pero no por eso menos apuesto que antes. Su hermoso cabello apenas lo cubrían unas pequeñas canas, su cuerpo seguía estando en forma, para un hombre de su edad y conservaba los inigualables ojos verdes, pero que habían perdido el brillo que hace tiempo atrás tenían. Estaba en su despacho, con una copa de brandy, sentado en su sillón preferido frente a la chimenea, en su mano jugaba el hermoso anillo que le había gustado a Bella la vez fueron a Nueva York, y que él, en un acto impulsivo, y sin sentido, le había comprado, con la ilusión de que alguna vez pudiera colocárselo en su dedo como símbolo de su amor eterno, pero ese día, para su desgracia, nunca llegó.

El nunca dejó de amar a su ángel de color chocolate, del cual, más nunca había obtenido información, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, porque él la busco, solamente para saber que estaba bien, con eso se conformaba, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Sólo la conservaba en su memoria y en sus sueños de todas las noches. Y deseaba más que nada que fuera feliz, que hubiera encontrado alguien que la amara incondicionalmente, claro, no como el, porque estaba seguro que nadie lo haría

Vivía en una lujosa casa en Vancouver – Canadá, junto a su flamante y detestable esposa, a la cual no había podido ponerle una mano encima desde la boda, y la cual se lo vivía reclamando, así como le restregaba cualquier cantidad de amantes por la cara. Pero la verdad, eso le tenía sin cuidado. El le entregó su vida, su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón a una sola mujer, a la cual amaría hasta que Dios se apiadase de el y lo liberara de su tortura con la muerte.

Sólo le importaba una cosa: sus padres y el amor de si vida estaban con vida, el resto, a él le daba igual. Edward Cullen había muerto el día que le dijo adiós a Bella Swan, el día que la dejó sola y abandonada en aquel pasillo de la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard. Desde ese día no es más que un cuerpo el cual vive por inercia, porque en el fondo, es un alma perdida.

_Amor quizás lo nuestro tenga que acabar_

_Quizás me marche para verte nunca más_

_Pero jamás morirá este amor por ti_

_Amor tus padres no lo pueden aceptar_

_Con razón me juzgan por haber llegado a ti_

_Y amarte estando casado ya_

_Dime tú que hacemos con este amor prohibido_

_Pecamos por que estoy comprometido y nada más_

_Sabes que lo nuestro es un amor de primavera_

_Que no le alcanzara una noche entera_

_Para darnos tanto amor_

_Pretenderte olvidar es morir_

_Todo lo que das es felicidad_

_Pretenderme olvidar tu jamás_

_Tantas cosas tú las recordaras_

_Yo, yo daría mi vida por ti_

_Pero no me pidas_

_No me pidas, no me pidas que escoja_

_Entre ella...y tu_

Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y los que dejaron sus comentarios, fue corta pero esta se me ocurrió en un segundo y la escribí en una sola sentada, intente que me saliera como fue mi primera idea. Espero les haya gustado

Un beso!!

Isabella-Swan-C


End file.
